debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Eldrazi
|-|Spawn= |-|Scion= |-|Drone= |-|Processor= |-|Greater Eldrazi= |-|Kozilek= |-|Ulamog= |-|Emrakul= Summary The Eldrazi are Higher-Dimensional beings from Magic: the Gathering. They seek to destroy the multiverse and bring all to dust. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 10-C | 9-B | 9-B to 9-A | Varies from 8-B to 7-C | At least 6-A. Low 2-C via eating Mana | At least Low 2-C | Unknown, at least High 2-A, possibly far higher Name: Technically nameless. The Three Titans are named Emrakul, Kozilek, and Ulamog Origin: Magic: the Gathering Gender: Genderless. Kozilek and Ulamog are referred to as male, Emrakul is referred to as female Age: Older than the entire multiverse, potentially timeless Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Are this small in size) | At least Below Average Human level (Superior to spawns, but still are this small) | Wall level (Can do this) | Wall level to Small Building level (Are this big, superior to the Drones) | Varies (Some are different sizes, and some are stronger than others) from City Block level (Is this big) to Town level (Hanweir, one of the biggest non-titan eldrazi, is a living town) | Continent level (Destroyed the continent of Bala Ged). Macrocosmic level+ via eating mana (Will eat mana until the plane's destruction) | At least Macrocosmic+ (Kozilek creates "dark holes" in reality and is a void as cryptic as reality itself. Ulamog is as powerful as time.) | Unkown, at least High Macroversal+, possibly far higher (The Eldrazi's true form are on a higher dimension, stated by Ugin) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | 3-D | 3-D | 3-D | 3-D | 4-D | At least 5-D, possibly higher Travel Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the planeswalkers) | Varies (These are grouped Eldrazi, so their speed should vary) | Omnipresent (Kozilek and Ulamog are equal to space and time) | Immeasurable. Omnipresent within the Blind Eternities Combat Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the planeswalkers) | Varies | Immeasurable (Kozilek and Ulamog are equal to space and time) | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the planeswalkers) | Varies | Immeasurable (Kozilek and Ulamog are equal to space and time) | Immeasurable [Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human | At least Below Average Human | Wall level | Wall level to Small Building level | Varies from City Block level to Town level | Varies | At least Macrocosmic+ | Unknown, at least High Macroversal+, possibly far higher Durability: Below Average Human, possibly | At least Below Average Human | Wall level | Wall level to Small Building level | Varies from City Block level to Town level | Varies, would eventually become Macrocosmic level+ (Would have eaten enough mana to survive the plane's destruction) | At least Macrocosmic+ | Unknown, at least High Macroversal+, possibly far higher Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Macroversal+ (Comes from the Blind Eternities, and can manifest there) Powers and Abilities |-|Spawns=Small Size (Type 2), can self-destruct themselves to add Mana, Eldritch Physiology (Type 1), Acausality (Type 3) |-|Scions=All previous powers to a greater extent, Small Size (Type 1) |-|Drones=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2; Can breath underwater), Can summon and create Spawns and Scions (Some Eldrazi can birth others), Statistics Amplification and Deduction (Can weaken and strengthen power and toughness), Can generate mana, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Life Manipulation (Essence Depletor), Flight (Some Eldrazi can fly), Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Gravity Manipulation (Some can negate gravity), Absorption and Life Manipulation (Can suck life to make new scions), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can bring life and death with a single touch), Power Scream (Via this), Omniligaulism (Can translate other languages), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation (Distended Mindbender), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Void Manipulation |-|Processors=All previous powers to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 0) |-|Greater Eldrazi=All previous powers to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 2), Resurrection (Artisan of Kozilek can do this), Intangibility (Some exist as reflections), Limited Magic Nullification (Its influence stops opponents from using certain spells), Corruption (Type 3, Passive: Their mere presence corrupts minds), Electricity Manipulation (Via this), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Shapeshifting (Via Deceiver of Form), Dimensional Travel (Dimensional Infiltrator), Wind Manipulation (Dust Stalker), Reality Warping (Via reality smasher. It can also shatter planes), Subjective Reality (Can invert truth), Matter Manipulation (Can reshape matter), Fire Manipulation (Erupting Dreadwolf), Resistance to Fire Manipulation |-|Titans=All previous powers to a massively greater extent, Telepathy, Existence Erasure(Type 1; They can erase one's body), Acausality (Types 2 and 4), Death Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3; Passive. Their influence brings destruction and corruption. Emrakul twists life wherever she goes), Possession, Durability Negation and Resistance Negation, Nigh-Omniscience, Physics Manipulation, Invulnerability, Large Size (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Eldritch Physiology (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Transmutation (Passively. Emrakul's presence corrupted a planet's life and made it into tentacled monstrosities), Regeneration (High-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Magic, and Reality Warping Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: For the non-titans, they are seemingly smart and clever when facing the Zendikari, and can adapt to certain enviroments very easily. For the Titans, Emrakul told Jace she knows "Everything there is to known", making her, along with her fellow titans, Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: The Eldrazi have no way of communication of telepathy. The are insanely hungry, and will fall easily to bait Key: Spawns | Scions | Drones | Processors | Greater Eldrazi | Grouped | Titans | Unbound Titans Others Notable Victories: Lord English - Lord English's profile (Both were at High 2-A, Speed was equalized) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic: the Gathering Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Villains Category:Small Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Causality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Fate Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Blood Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier